Khan
Lore Description ' '''Parentage, Birth, and Growth' ' Khan was born to a family that was considered fallen under the banner of The Ruby Throne of House Aico. Years before his birth, Khan’s great grandfather, Valerus, was formerly a Captain of the House arraigned in glory and honor. As he rose to Primus, many thought that their family line would endure forever. However, as long as it takes to build a reputation, it can fall in a single night. That night occurred when the Thousand Hands Guild struck. Prior to their joining the fight with the Magistrate, the Thousand Hands were enemies of the Realm. Striking wherever and whenever they chose without mercy. On that night, when the troups of House Aico should have been vigilant, the Primus and several of the men under his command slept. The enemy infiltrated the Aico Manor and the members of the Royal Family were very nearly assassinated, Had it not been for Captain Bogrod who happened to be alerted of the attack, The Ruby Throne may have been ended that very night. When the Primus finally awoke that morning, he was stripped of his rank, duty, and even the crystals of his armor and placed in a position of utmost dishonor. Valerus’s son, Tyron, sought to regain their family’s honor and soon discovered that Captain Bogrod and those who were loyal to him slipped a sleeping draught into Valerus’s drink that night. Once he was sound asleep, his men, dressed as members of the Guild slipped past the sleeping guards and attacked. Captain Bogrod then stepped in and took the glory of saving the Royal family. Through a swift political move, Bogrod secured the downfall of the Primus and took his place. Tyron brought this information to his father Valerus and swore that he would restore the honor of their family once more, however, Valerus urged against it. Bogrod would no doubt cover his bases and just as Tyron went to present himself before the Scion, Bogrod was there presenting “evidence” that it was Tyron’s son himself, who orchestrated the attack and was in fact, in league with the Thousand Hands. Further disgraced, Tyron was thrown into prison where he remained as his first son was born. Malchus, father of Khan, grew and remained quietly in service to his House, a family disgraced and dishonoured. His son was born to the same situation and as he grew : constantly facing reminders of his family’s dishonor. Growing alongside the future Scion, Lian, within House Aico, Khan knew of her valor and grace in all she did. Khan, as well as many within the Realm was easily overtaken by her beauty and vowed that he would one day gain her notice and favor. Khan excelled in all his activities. In tests of strength, he had prepared his body and honed his muscles to endure all manner of tests. In feats of the mind, he demonstrated absolute perfection in battle strategy and tactics. However, as the child of a disgraced family, all knew that no matter how hard he tried, Khan would only ever be known as a lesser Captain of House Aico, little more than a grunt. One Final Test None were good enough for the Patriarch’s daughter Lian. Even the current Primus, was getting too old and was nearing retirement. It quickly became expedient that a new Primus was needed the day of Lian’s fast approaching coronation. The Patriarch decided upon a true test that would determine who would demonstrate absolute, undying loyalty to The Ruby Throne. All of the Captains were to participate. The challenge, to bear the banner of House Aico for as long as possible. As each Captain stepped up to bear the banner, they lasted for as long as they could, but eventually, they all gave up, some not even able to last an entire day. As the last Captain to attempt, Khan stood forward. “Hold the banner for as long as possible," they told him as he stepped up to the challenge. The young Captain took hold of the banner and hefted it high. Hours passed and Khan still stood. His arms grew heavy as it would with anyone, but still Khan stood firm. As his strength began to fail him, however, and the banner began to lower, Khan looked towards Lian who happened to be witnessing the young Captain hold his ground. “No,” he thought. “Even though I must fall, the banner will remain.” He called over a loyal servant and had him bear the banner of House Aico in his stead just as he dropped to one knee and passed on the burden. “Even the lowliest of the House can do their duty,” he said to the servant as he raised the banner aloft. The Patriarch, impressed by this act, called Khan forward before everyone. In that instant, he explained that the test was not a test of strength. No matter how long the other Captains had stood, in the end, they all failed and let the banner fall. Here, with this young man, he knew that even though his strength would ultimately fail, the banner would never fall. ' Donning the Armor as Primus “I don’t care how powerful they become, I will fight to my last breath.” His family’s honor now regained, Khan had the armor of his great grandfather completely restored. The Crystals of the Primus were fused back, once more into the family’s armor and on the day of Lian’s coronation and rise as Scion, Lian herself, as her first command as Scion presented Khan as the new Primus of House Aico. One dedicated and loyal no matter the cost. He also chose to don the Heavy Repeater of his family as his weapon of choice. Together with the power of the crystals, Khan learned the secret of his family’s armor and their near invulnerability. When damaged, the armor responded to the voice of the bearer and through a mighty shout; ancient, primal forces surged through the crystals, instantly healing the wearer and granting them the power to continue forth. The Great War When the Resistance Leader, Valera, chose to break from the Magistrate and go to war, House Aico, loyal to the Magistrate since time and memoriam, answered the Magistrate’s call. Together with their great numbers, the Primus along with the Scion have taken command of most of the Magistrate’s forces. From the fall and reanimation of Terminus, to the Siege of Ascension Peak, they have survived it all. '''The Siege of Ascension Peak (Coming Soon!) [[Ascension Peak], when many of the Resistance felt that the Magistrate forces would fall all too easily against a God amongst them, Khan proved them otherwise. The battles lasted for days, and using the entity known as Seris who had chosen to join the Magistrate forces, Khan’s armies withstood Jenos and the Resistance forces and as time waned, it was clear both armies were at a standstill. With a temporary truce, they all left Ascension Peak as the war called them elsewhere with the call of the Warders being raised.] ''' '''Characteristics Physical description In battle, Khan is an incredible strategist. Frequently, when facing off against a skilled enemy, Khan knows where to look for the strengths and weaknesses in the enemy lines and as such he strikes accordingly. He has taken the time to memorize the skills and tactics of all his Captains as well as several of the Champions of the Magistrate and even the Resistance forces. Outside of battle, Khan is very much a disciplined, yet friendly guy. He feels that fighting is a last resort and would much rather spend time with family and friends cooking for them and just having a good time. However, duty and loyalty is above all an so long as House Aico chooses to continue, so will the Primus remain at Lian’s side. Weaknesses and Fears In battle, there are few weaknesses that Khan presents. If one is able to attack him from the sides or from behind, then that is normally the best bet, however, few are even able to get the chance to. With the power of his armor, Khan can very quickly recover. In and out of battle, his greatest fear is failing the princess Lian. While he is a brilliant tactician, Khan knows that if she were to fall, then so would the House. As such he will do all that is possible to prevent that even if it means sacrificing his own life, or the life of his soldiers. His men, know this as well and as soldiers under the Primus’s command, are willing to give their lives if necessary for the Scion or the Primus in defense of Lian. This, in turn, makes him as well as his men, a very deadly foe.